1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus for towel cloth for correcting bent portions of a long sized towel cloth having portions composed of only warp yarns and having no weft yarns (hereafter referred to as margin portions) extended in the longitudinal direction thereof spaced in a predetermined interval, and, thereafter, cutting off the long sized towel cloth to prepare a piece of material.
2. Description of Prior Art:
A prior art cutting apparatus of this type comprises a plurality of comb teeth fixed to a working table and crossing the long sized towel cloth, each comb tooth being engaged with a margin portion, and a cutter means positioned adjacet to the comb teeth for cutting off a center portion of the margin portion.
However, a vertically movable cutter is disposed at the location separated in a predetermined interval from the comb teeth so that the cutter means do not interfere with a series of comb teeth. As a result, the margin portion not essential to the towel cloth, could not be reduced or shortened.